MAKORRA Week 2012
by sasuke12234
Summary: These are just some writings I did for MAKORRA Week on DeviantART.
1. Fantasy

_Little, child-like footsteps were pounding their way in his direction, and Mako knew it._

_He stayed still in his bed, pretending to be asleep, refusing to smile when he heard the door be pushed open._

_The little footsteps grew louder as they approached Mako. He could feel small hands grip on the bed covers and pull on them. The small child was struggling to get on top of the bed and Mako wanted to laugh, but he knew that if he did, it would give away the fact that he was awake._

_The child finally pull their way up and crawled on top of Mako's chest, taking no note of making sure that they weren't hurting the middle aged Firebender. The little toddler then roughly sat down on Mako's chest, making him grunt in pain._

"_Daddy, it's morning wake up!" The toddler shouted as they began to beat on Mako's chest with the palm of their hands. They then crawled forward and stared at Mako's __**sleeping**__ face while pushing out their bottom lip in frustration. "Daddy, wake up. You have to make breakfast and wake up Mommy." The child was becoming frustrated with Mako and stared at him angrily. Seconds later, the toddler then began to poke Mako's left cheek._

_After a few pokes, Mako decided to wake up. He quickly wrapped his arms around the toddler and hugged them tightly as he rolled to the side._

_The child was laughing happily as they tried to push away. "Daddy, quit it."_

_Mako rolled back on his back and held up his laughing child in the air. The child had chocolate brown, neatly cut hair, pale skin, and bright gold eyes. Mako soon lowered the child back onto his chest._

"_Morning son." Mako said with a grin growing on his face._

_Mako's son giggled before showing a big grin. He then turned his head to his mother; who's tangled brown hair was all he could see. "Mommy, you're a Firebender too, remember? You rise with the sun as well."_

_Mako scoffed a laugh. "He's right Korra; time to get up." He said with an amused smirk._

_Korra groaned and pulled the covers closer to her and she turned to the wide awake boys, her face still buried in her pillow. "Mako, when are you going to let us move to the South Pole? There's more night time there." Korra whined in a groggy and tired voice._

_Mako couldn't but laugh at his tired wife, alongside with his cheerful son._

* * *

Mako slowly opened his eyes, being welcomed by a bright and intense light. He slowly rubbed his eyes with one hand. As his vision cleared he saw that the sun was shining through a window that he didn't quite recognize. Mako began to look around the room he was in and then remembered that he was in a hotel room and that something was weighing down his other arm. He rolled his head toward his right arm and saw a sleeping Avatar using it as her pillow. He slowly rolled toward Korra, gripping onto her bare shoulder with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her bare back.

"What was it about?" Korra asked in a weak and tired tone as she nudged closer toward Mako and moved her face into his collarbone.

Mako was surprised that the Water Tribe girl was actually awake. "What was what about?"

"The dream you were having. I saw you smiling in your sleep before you woke up."

Mako ran a hand through Korra's tangled brown hair. "Oh," Mako breathed out. "It was just about you… and me… and a family." Mako could feel a small grin grow on his face as he remembered the precious dream.

Korra moved closer to his warm chest. "Sounds nice, I'm sure that fantasy of your will come true. I promise."

Mako smiled and hugged the half awake Avatar.

"Mako," Korra breathed after a few minutes.

Mako moved a little and looked down at her.

Korra's eyes were closed and peaceful. "Since I promised to make your fantasy come true… Will make mine come true?"

Mako raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she going to ask. "What is it?"

Korra moved closer to Mako, seeking more of his warmth. "Could you be the best husband in the world and just lie here with me, like this, forever?"

Mako smiled and hugged his newly wedded wife closer to his body. "Ya, I promise; for as long as you like, and whenever you want."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Noir

She had no idea how long they've been going at it. He kept biting and sucking on her lower lip, and she kept tugging at his dark brown hair and moaning in his mouth, pleading for more.

She was sitting on his desk, him standing in between her legs and gripping on tight to her hips. She only went in his office to give him an invitation to a gathering in her honor, saying that she couldn't go without her body guard being her escort. The events leading up to their heated action were nothing but blurs in her memory. All she knew was that she was sitting on his desk, kissing him passionately, letting him touch places of her body that she would never let anyone else touch, and they were both covered in the darkness of his office, the light of the street lamps coming through the window blinds being the only light in the dark room.

She felt his hand run up her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She heard the zipper on her dress unzip, feeling his strong hand pull it down. When she felt the wide straps of her dress fall off her shoulders, he moved his hard kisses away from her mouth to her cheek, then her jaw –sucking and biting on it a little as he continued–, and then to the spot on her neck that was just below her mocha colored jaw line. She gripped onto his thin white, button up shirt as she tilted her head back and moaned as she felt him nibble at her tender skin. She could feel something hard poke at her as he moved his hips closer.

She laughed as she tried to take in some deep breaths. "Do you give all your clients this kind of treatment, Officer Mako?"

She felt his lips stop kissing her neck and form into a smirk. "Just the ones that decide punch me in the gut when they first meet me."

He then moves his head back some and stared into her blue eyes, taking in the amazing way the little light in the room made them shine.

"And, I'm glad that you did." He said before delicately kissing her on the lips and pushing her back on his desk.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Genderbend

I love her, I love everything about her. I love the way she walks, so strong and confidant, yet graceful and elegant. She's all around beautiful. I love to run my fingers through her straight, long dark brown, almost black, hair. It just feels so soft and silky that I can't stop. And then, there are her eyes. Man, are her eyes beautiful. Every time I stare into those golden orbs, I just melt and turn into putty in her hands, and she knows that. She also knows how to make me feel safe. Whenever one of her soft, pale hands touched my hand, my nerves would always calm down. To tell the truth, I don't think I could've ever gotten through the Revolution without her. I went through so much, losing my bending and all. And, even though I treated her so badly after her confession to me, she still stayed. I love her so much.

Maka will always be my number one City Girl.

* * *

I don't know how this happened. He was so annoying when I first met him. Being all smug and confidant and making me look like an idiot by hinting that he was the Avatar. But, over time, I realized that I can never imagine my life without him. At first I thought I just liked his company as a friend, but the feeling changed. Yes, I do feel horrible for ignoring Asanjin when he went missing, but I was just so worried. It was then and there I knew I fell in love with him. I fell in love with his goofy grin, his stubbornness, his constant curiosity, and his caring touch. Now, whenever we just spend time together, I savor every minute – every time I tease him, saying that his ponytail is cute and he whines and tells me it's a _'Warrior's Wolf Tail'_ and every time he holds me with his strong arms. I love him so much.

Korro will always be my number one Water Tribe boy.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	4. Damage

"Ow, Mako that hurts!" Korra screamed as she scrunched up her body.

Mako groaned as he froze for a moment. "Well, it's your fault it hurts. You never listen to me."

Korra angrily poked her lower lip out at him. "Just shut up and get this over with, would you?" She snapped her head away from his view.

"Ok, stay still. It'll be over sooner than you expect." Mako said as he continued out with what he was doing.

The stinging pain shot through Korra instantly. "Ow, never mind! Forget about it! It hurts too much!" Korra shouted as she pushed her boyfriend away.

Mako fell back from Korra pushing him. "Korra, I wouldn't have to do this if you only listened to me! I told you to not go out running in the rain! But, no you didn't listen and went off and scraped your knee." Mako said as his head started to ache.

"It's not my fault." Korra whined as she hugged her injured knee. "I fell all because of those stupid heels Asami made me wear for our date. I knew those things were evil from the start." Korra then hid her face behind her bleeding knee. She then faced her big blue eyes at her boyfriend. "Besides, if you want to keep me out of the rain that badly, why not just put me on a leash so that I won't run away."

"I'm strongly considering it." Mako said as he tried to continue on with treating his girlfriend's wound.

Korra straightened out her back and stared at Mako with sad eyes. "I was only kidding."

"I wasn't." Mako said bluntly as he placed the damp cotton ball of disincentive on Korra's bloody knee.

Korra yelled in pain.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Ever After

"Um, excuse me, sir." Mako said as he walked up to the reception desk.

A man in – what seemed to be – a really expensive suit walked up to the desk. "Yes, can I help you?" The man said.

Mako instantly felt out-of-place when he saw the desk clerk, he looked to have money. Hell, he thought this whole hotel was for high-class people; not for someone who works for minimum wage at the power plant.

"Uh, well, um," Mako paused slightly to clear his throat. "I… I have a reservation, for the honeymoon suit I think." The desk clear raised an eyebrow at the nervous Firebender. Mako started to feel really uncomfortable now because of the thought of the rich looking man was judging him. "Uh, you see, um… My wife and I," Mako paused and pointed to the other side of the room, at Korra – who seemed to be interested in the huge fish tank –, "we just got married today and we were supposed to have a reserved room here for a week."

The clerk looked over at the curious girl who Mako pointed at and instantly knew who she was. "Oh yes, I do have a room reserved for the Avatar. I'll have the key ready for you in just one moment sir."

As the clerk went to work on find the room number and the key, Mako looked over his shoulder at his blushing bride. Korra kept following a brightly colored fish with her eyes. She started to twirl her left index finger, moving the water inside the tank so that the fish would come closer to her.

"Korra." Mako said sternly as he noticed that she was bending the water. Korra stopped what she was doing and looked at her husband with wide eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and formed her mouth in the goofy grin that Mako came to love. Korra then playfully, swung her hands behind her back and began to walk toward Mako.

_She acts just like a kid sometimes._ Mako thought as he turned back toward the clerk.

"Here you are sir, room number 1521. I do hope you and the Avatar enjoy your stay." The clerk said as he handed Mako the key.

Mako lightly bowed his head and gave the man a 'Thank you'. He soon felt arms snake around his left arm.

"Are we all set to go?" Korra asked as she looked up at Mako and hugged his arm. Mako nodded his head and showed her their room key. "Awesome! Can I press the buttons on the elevator?"

_Yep, just like a kid._ Mako thought. "Sure." Mako said as him and Korra walked up to the elevator door.

Korra cheered and instantly pressed the button to open the door. After the door opened, she let go of Mako's arm and ran right in. "What room number are we?"

"Room 1521." Mako said as he looked at the number on the key.

"Ok. Asami told me that here, the first two numbers on the room number is the floor level the room is on. So, if we're 1521, that would mean we're on floor 15." Korra scanned the field of buttons. "Here it is the top floor." She said cheerfully as she pressed the button with the number 15 on it.

"Wait, did you say top floor? Isn't it that the higher the level, the more expensive the room?" Mako asked with a worry look after the doors closed.

"Mako stop worrying, Tenzin said he would happily pay for the room. It'll be alright." Korra hugged her worried husband and rested her chin on his chest.

Mako looked down at Korra and thought about what she said for a moment. "Ok, I'll try not to worry. But, you know it won't be easy for me."

Korra responded with a simple 'I know' and then stood on her toes to share a light kiss with the man of her dreams.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**This is not done, will finish later.**


End file.
